Dino Domain
Dino Domain is the first area in Diddy Kong Racing and Diddy Kong Racing DS. The entrance to this place is located between the two waterfalls in the center of Timber's Island, and the player needs one Golden Balloon to enter it. Dino Domain is based on the dinosaur world, as the name implies. The boss of Dino Domain is Tricky the Triceratops. Description Truly a land before time. A world where plodding herbivores and screeching pterodactyls live in peace under a moody rust-colored sky, oblivious to the cars and planes that come roaring through. The place has its dangers, but doesn't everywhere? In this world, you'll race among such varied surroundings as the tranquil valley of Ancient Lake, the bubbling lava caverns of Hot Top Volcano, the barren twilight mystery of Fossil Canyon and the remains of a long-forgotten civilization at Jungle Falls. '' –Description from the Diddy Kong Racing Instruction Booklet Race Tracks Ancient Lake The '''Ancient Lake' track is the first track of Dino Domain and is set in a lake. A wandering dinosaur appears in this level. It may trample the player. One Golden Balloon is required to enter the course, and after Tricky is defeated the first time, the total balloons needed to enter increases to 6. Fossil Canyon The Fossil Canyon '''track is the second track of Dino Domain and is set in a dusky barren wasteland. A wandering dinosaur from Ancient Lake is seen again at the beginning of the level which will not wander on the racetrack. 2 Golden Balloons are required to enter the course, and the reentry total increases to 7 after Tricky is defeated the first time. Jungle Falls The '''Jungle Falls '''track is the third track of Dino Domain and is set in a track full of giant footprints and fossil. This is considered the shortest track of all. The player needs 3 Golden Balloons to enter the course, and after Tricky is defeated the first time, the total needed to reenter the course jumps to 8. Hot Top Volcano The '''Hot Top Volcano '''track is the fourth track of Dino Domain and is set in a lava-themed track. This is also the first track to feature the racers on planes. 5 Golden Balloons are required to enter the course, and the total to reenter jumps to 10 balloons after Tricky is defeated the first time. Fire Mountain The '''Fire Mountain is the battle stage of Dino Domain. Players must gather and hatch three eggs on their own nest. The other players may steal other eggs from their nests while hatching. Tricky's Course Tricky's Course is the boss course of Dino Domain where players must race Tricky the Triceratops to the top of a spiraling mountain. If players beat him the course they unlock the silver coin challenge for the Dino Domain tracks. As a race track Tricky the Triceratops is fought on a stage labelled Dino Domain. It is a spiraling mountain. The player must reach the top of the mountain in order to beat Tricky. Trivia * Hot Top Volcano shares similarities with Mugged section from Uga Buga chapter in Conker's Bad Fur Day game. Both of them use hovers, have Brontosaurus and are a race in lava. * Dino Domain is the only world where all four racing tracks have their own unique track music. All other worlds either have the same music for each track or several tracks will share music. Category:Locations Category:DKR Tracks Category:Diddy Kong Racing Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Category:Worlds Category:Forests and Jungles Category:Jungle Stages (theme) Category:Prehistoric Stages Category:Cave Stages (theme) Category:Lava Stages Category:Diddy Kong Racing Worlds Category:Diddy Kong Racing DS Worlds Category:Race Courses